borutofandomcom-20200213-history
Jutsu
Jutsu (術, Literally meaning: skills/techniques) are the mystical arts a ninja will utilise in battle. To use a technique, the ninja will need to use their chakra. To perform a technique, the ninja will bring out and release the two energies of chakra. By forming hand seals, the ninja is able to manifest the desired technique. Because of the extensive number of hand seals and different combinations, there are thousands of potential techniques to be discovered. Origins Main article: Ninshū Ninshū (忍宗, Viz: Ninja Creed, Literally meaning: Shinobi Sect) is the religion and the peaceful precursor of modern ninjutsu created by Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, the first one to understand and teach the mystery of chakra. The teachings of ninshū were meant to give people a better understanding of themselves, as well as others, and lead the world into an era of peace. Ninshū would eventually come to be known as ninjutsu, a more weaponised version of the Sage's teachings. The Basics There are three basic types of techniques: ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu. Subcategories exist, including fūinjutsu, juinjutsu and senjutsu. There are also kekkei genkai abilities which aren't techniques, but inherited abilities passed down through certain clans (however, they can be used as base for certain techniques, such as Haku's Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals). Kekkei genkai can also be attributed to certain parts of the body, such as dōjutsu. Without proper control of their chakra, a ninja will produce ineffective or weakened technique which will lead to them running out of chakra early in a fight. To manipulate their chakra more easily, hand seals can be used. With these hand seals, users can control their chakra and technique with higher efficiency. Different techniques require different hand seals. Ranks Depending on the difficulty or skill necessary to perform a technique, they are ranked differently. There are six different ranks in techniques: * E-rank - Learned by Academy students. Are the basic and most fundamental techniques for all ninja. * D-rank - Genin-level techniques. Can be achieved by all genin, though many ninja only learn their "type" of technique. * C-rank - Chūnin-level techniques. Sometimes learned by genin who have trained extensively. * B-rank - Jōnin-level techniques. Require high levels of chakra to use. * A-rank - Kage or jōnin-level techniques. Require great control over one's chakra and may be forbidden. * S-rank - Secret, extreme level techniques. Are typically unique to a single user. * Kekkei Genkai and unique abilities normally do not have a rank. Main Jutsu Types Ninjutsu Main article: Ninjutsu Ninjutsu (忍術, Literally meaning: Ninja Techniques) is one of the three main jutsu categories. Ninjutsu is the most nebulous of the three and may most simply be described as anything that is not genjutsu or taijutsu. Most ninjutsu require chakra and hand seals, but this is not always the case since the mere usage of weaponry qualifies as ninjutsu. Genjutsu Main article: Genjutsu Genjutsu (幻術, Literally meaning: Illusionary Techniques) is one of the main jutsu categories which uses chakra. Unlike ninjutsu, the effects of genjutsu are not real, being only illusions experienced by those who fall victim to it. According to the Second Mizukage, genjutsu falls under the broad category of Yin Release. Taijutsu Main article: Taijutsu Taijutsu (体術, Literally meaning: Body Techniques) is a basic form of techniques and refers to any techniques involving the martial arts or the optimisation of natural human abilities. Taijutsu is executed by directly accessing the user's physical and mental energies, relying on the stamina and strength gained through training. It typically does not require chakra, though chakra may be used to enhance its techniques. Taijutsu generally requires no hand seals to perform, occasionally making use of certain stances or poses, and are far quicker to use than ninjutsu or genjutsu. Taijutsu is simply put: hand-to-hand combat. Sub Jutsu Types Barrier Ninjutsu Main article: Barrier Ninjutsu Barrier Ninjutsu (結界忍術, Kekkai Ninjutsu, Literally meaning: Barrier Ninja Techniques) is the incorporation of barriers into techniques. Essentially these techniques allow the users to manipulate barriers. The user can erect barriers that can be used to protect themselves, or to trap an opponent, amongst other various uses. Bukijutsu Main article: Bukijutsu A ninja's use of weaponry in combat is known as "bukijutsu" (武器術, Literally meaning: Weapon Techniques). All ninja use a weapon at some time or another during their careers, but not all do so regularly. Chakra Absorption Techniques Main article: Chakra Absorption Techniques Chakra absorption techniques (チャクラ吸引術, Chakura Kyūin Jutsu, English TV: Chakra Absorption Jutsu) allow the user to absorb the chakra of another individual - usually an opponent's - and utilise it as if it were their own. Chakra Flow Main article: Chakra Flow Chakra Flow (チャクラ流し, Chakura Nagashi) refers to both the flowing of chakra through an object as well as any technique that increases the potency of a weapon by flowing chakra through it. Usually, elemental chakra is used to flow through bladed weapons in order to either dramatically increase their various pre-existing properties or to gain additional advantageous effects. The user must be touching the tool to initiate chakra flow, but direct contact with the weapon is not necessary to maintain chakra flow. Similarly, techniques such as Kakuzu's Earth Release: Earth Spear, Rōshi's Lava Release Chakra Mode and the Fourth Raikage's Lightning Release Chakra Mode are used to increase close-quarter combat offence and defence by flowing chakra directly through the user's body. However, whether through an individual's body or weapon, the exact effects observed are entirely dependent upon the respective nature and amount of the chakra used. Clone Techniques Main article: Clone Techniques Clone Techniques (分身術, Bunshinjutsu) are techniques that create copies of the user or their tools. Though the standard Clone Technique is considered the most basic of ninjutsu, these techniques are highly versatile, often used to distract enemies or fool them into thinking they have landed a hit on the user. Corporeal clones can aid the user in physical combat, and even use techniques independent of the original. There are varying methods of creating clones, some techniques using only chakra while others require some sort of medium to give the clones form and substance. There are also clone techniques that transform another person or animal into a clone of the user, such as the Beast Human Clone, as well as genjutsu which create illusory clones, such as the Mist Servant Technique. Cooperation Ninjutsu Main article: Cooperation Ninjutsu Cooperation ninjutsu (連携忍術, Renkei Ninjutsu), called collaboration techniques (コンビ術, Konbijutsu, English TV: collaboration jutsu) in the anime, is the combination of two or more jutsu to create a new jutsu with a strength greater than the sum of its components. This "strength" can be measured in terms of the new jutsu's range or destructive power. Fūinjutsu Main article: Fūinjutsu Fūinjutsu (封印術, Literally meaning: Sealing Techniques) are a type of jutsu that seal objects, living beings, chakra, along with a wide variety of other things within another object. Fūinjutsu can also be used to restrict movement or unseal objects either from within something or someone. Hiden Main article: Hiden Hiden (秘伝, Literally meaning: secret tradition) or simply "secret" techniques are passed down orally from generation to generation in certain regions or clans. The groups who possess these techniques are usually extremely secretive about them in order to ensure that no one other than the members of the group or clan learn them. As such, they are passed down through oral means instead of being written down or recorded. A few hiden techniques require a special ability or lineage and as such are usually the pride and fame of the clan that possesses them. Juinjutsu Main article: Juinjutsu Juinjutsu (呪印術, Viz: Curse Mark Jutsu, Literally meaning: Cursed Seal Techniques) are a type of techniques used to bring someone under the control of the user. By applying a seal to the victim's body, the user brings the victim's abilities and actions under his/her control. Jujutsu Main article: Jujutsu Jujutsu (呪術, Viz: Curse Jutsu, Literally meaning: Curse Technique) are a type of techniques that harm the enemy by cursing them. They work similar to juinjutsu, however, the user doesn't have to apply a seal on the enemy to curse them. Kenjutsu Main article: Kenjutsu Kenjutsu (剣術, Literally meaning: Sword Technique) pertains to techniques that entail the use of swords, whether the users be shinobi, or samurai. Kenjutsu can be used in combination with taijutsu, ninjutsu, fūinjutsu, chakra flow and even genjutsu in order to achieve more devastating techniques. It is regarded as a branch of bukijutsu. Kinjutsu Main article: Kinjutsu Kinjutsu (禁術, Literally meaning: Forbidden Techniques) are techniques that have been banned from being taught or used. Medical Ninjutsu Main article: Medical Ninjutsu Medical Ninjutsu (医療忍術, Iryō Ninjutsu, Literally meaning: Medical Ninja Techniques) is a branch of ninjutsu associated with healing, as well as the manipulation of their own, or another's body, practised by shinobi categorised as "medical-nin". The use of medical ninjutsu requires very advanced chakra control, as well as extensive knowledge on such things as herbs, medicines, the human body and even poisons. Ninshū Main article: Ninshū Ninshū (忍宗, Viz: Ninja Creed, Literally meaning: Shinobi Sect) is the religion and the peaceful precursor of modern ninjutsu created by Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, the first one to understand and teach the mystery of chakra. The teachings of ninshū were meant to give people a better understanding of themselves, as well as others, and lead the world into an era of peace. Ninshū would eventually come to be known as ninjutsu, a more weaponised version of the Sage's teachings. Nintaijutsu Main article: Nintaijutsu Nintaijutsu (忍体術, Literally meaning: Ninja Body Techniques) is a term used to describe the fighting style that incorporates the use of ninjutsu and taijutsu. This fighting style is most prominent in Kumogakure, with the Third and Fourth Raikage being its foremost users. By surrounding themselves in their Lightning Release Chakra Mode, the Raikage's strength, durability, speed, and reflexes are augmented to an exceptional degree. Reincarnation Ninjutsu Main article: Reincarnation Ninjutsu Reincarnation Ninjutsu (転生忍術, Tensei Ninjutsu, Literally meaning: Life Transfer Ninja Techniques" or "Reincarnation Ninja Techniques) are techniques that usually require or accomplish the transfer of life force between people. These techniques are generally classified as kinjutsu because the restoration of one life typically requires the sacrifice of the life of another, or that it violates the laws of nature and morality. Senjutsu Main article: Senjutsu Senjutsu (仙術, English TV: Sage Jutsu, Literally meaning: Sage Techniques) is a specialised field of techniques that allows the user to sense and then gather natural energy. Senjutsu practitioners learn to draw the energy of nature inside of them, blending it with their own chakra. This adds a new dimension of power to the practitioner's chakra, resulting in the creation of "senjutsu chakra" (仙術チャクラ, senjutsu chakura). Shurikenjutsu Main article: Shurikenjutsu Shurikenjutsu (手裏剣術, Literally meaning: sword hidden in the hand techniques) pertains to techniques that entail the throwing of shuriken, kunai, senbon, or any other number of bladed, hand-held weapons. Shurikenjutsu can be used in combination with taijutsu, ninjutsu, and/or chakra flow in order to create more devastating techniques. Additionally, shurikenjutsu can pertain to techniques used through ninjutsu-made weapons. Space–Time Ninjutsu Main article: Space–Time Ninjutsu Space–Time Ninjutsu (時空間忍術, Jikūkan Ninjutsu, English TV: "Teleportation Ninjutsu" or "Transportation Techniques", Literally meaning: Space–Time Ninja Techniques) are techniques that allow the users to manipulate the space–time continuum. Blood Limit Types Kekkei Genkai Main article: Kekkei Genkai Kekkei Genkai (血継限界, Literally meaning: Bloodline Limit) are abilities passed down genetically within specific clans. It's possible for a shinobi to have more than one of these abilities. Kekkei genkai abilities that work via the user's eye are called dōjutsu. Other kekkei genkai include mixing one type of elemental chakra with another, creating a new one unique to the users, which is usually impossible for normal ninja, or other bodily manipulations that are usually unachievable by normal standards. Kekkei Tōta Main article: Kekkei Tōta Kekkei Tōta (血継淘汰, Literally meaning: Bloodline Selection) is an advanced branch of jutsu that is more advanced than the jutsu class of kekkei genkai. The only known example is Dust Release, a combination of three different nature transformations — earth, wind, and fire. Kekkei Mōra Main article: Kekkei Mōra Kekkei Mōra (血継網羅, Literally meaning: Bloodline Encompassing) is an advanced branch of jutsu unique to Kaguya Ōtsutsuki and her direct bloodline. Dōjutsu Main article: Dōjutsu Dōjutsu (瞳術, English TV: Visual Jutsu, Literally meaning: Eye Techniques) are ninja abilities that utilise the eyes, a by-product of specific kekkei genkai or kekkei mōra. The word refers to both the eyes themselves, which have a number of passive abilities, and any jutsu dependent on the eyes to be performed; the former requires little to no chakra to be used, while the latter varies depending on the technique. Dōjutsu can be transplanted into others, though use of the dōjutsu is typically more limited or taxing for those without a genetic predisposition for it. Trivia Early English volumes of the Naruto series occasionally referred to jutsu under the blanket terms of "spells" and "illusions". In the novels, some jutsu are classified as Tonjutsu (遁術, Literally meaning: Escape Techniques). Category:Jutsu Type